Rio 3/Tropes
Rio 3 is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel, Rio 2. The film features Blu, his friends, and his family living their new life on the Amazon rainforest. The film was released internationally on October 23, 2020, and on November 13, 2020, in American theaters. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $500 million worldwide. Tropes Funny *Terrin charging up to Blu's friends in the house attack of the movie: Pedro: Whoa-whoa-whoa! What's that sound? Nico: Could it be...? horrified Nico: It IS! Pedro: And it's coming right for us! Rafeal: Oh no, get outta the way! Nico, and Pedro retreat and hide behind a nearby flower pot Jewel: confused What? What? Get outta the way of what? scene changes to slow motion as Jewel turns and sees Terrin running directly toward her. Rafeal, Nico, and Pedro watch in terror Blu before Jewel: NOOO! Jewel ducks out of the way, Blu [https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Big_Damn_Heroes runs up and pushes Terrin away. Rafeal, Nico, and Pedro come out from behind the flower pot, as Jewel giggles and comes out from behind Blu] *Blu and his family chanting "Let the Birds Go!" for thirty four seconds at the final battle of the movie in order to plead Terrin to free the birds. Tearjerker Nightmare Fuel Awesome *Nigel, now back to good, coming to rescue Blu in the final battle. Awesome Music Quotes Heartwarming *A now brainwashed Nigel comes to save Blu from Terrin. YMMV Radar Trivia *Billing Displacement: **Jesse Eisenberg and Anne Hathaway switch places so that Eisenberg is billed first for the first time in the Rio saga. **Rose McGowan, Abbi Jacobson, and Jude Law appear at the top billing of the theatrical release poster, but not at the bottom. Western Animation *Action Prologue: Nigel has another plan to kill Blu. Blu and his friends battle him at the ruins. They kill him by pushing one of the pillars on Nigel, destroying the temple. *Advertised Extra: ** Terrin has a few scant appearances in the movie and does not fully show his face until the climax of the movie, where he finally captures Blu and is about to brainwash him. ** Aunt Mimi, despite being on the theatrical release poster, only appears at the end of the film. *An Aesop: Eduardo gives this off to Blu near the film's climax. Eduardo: Blu. You will be brave and heroic and stop Terrin. Blu: I will? Eduardo: Yes. You will be brave. Blu: Gee. Thanks, sir. *Ascended Extra: ** Fernando becomes a major character in Linda and Tulio's subplot, after having a cameo role in the second movie. ** Eduardo has a supporting role in Rio 2. He has a bigger role in the movie. He reveals that Terrin is his servant who becomes a Bitch in Sheep's Clothing. ** Luiz finally becomes a main character in this movie, after being a supporting character in the first movie and a minor character in the second movie. *Badass Crew: Blu's friends form a team to save their leader, Blu, from Terrin (with Enrico as their leader). *Big Bad: Terrin is the main antagonist of the movie and plots to kill Blu and rule the Amazon Rainforest. *Big Entrance: Terrin makes his first appearance to Blu upon a flying chair with built-in music and a disco ball laser light show. *Big Fancy House: Blu, Jewel, and their kids (along with Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Luiz) moved into a massive jungle house before the movie's events. *Big No: **Nigel, when he gets persumedly crushed by Blu and his friends. **At the film's climax, William gives two off when Terrin captures Blu. **Nigel gives off six when he gets brainwashed by Terrin's Brainwashing machine. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: Terrin is at first a friend to Eduardo. But he becomes a terrorist who plots to become ruler of the Amazon rainforst. *Bittersweet Ending: Terrin is defeated, the Amazon is saved, and Nigel is going back to his evil ways. Blu reminds him that he doesn't get to kill him, but he DOES get to be best friends forever with him. *Brainwashed and Crazy: Terrin is going to make Blu his slave so he could help him take over the Amazon. *Brick Joke: When Jewel asks Blu to pretend to be her uncle so that her family will move in with them, she asks Pedro if he can play with a chainsaw. At the climax of the movie, Pedro destroys one of Terrin's henchmen with the chainsaw. *The Calvary: At the climax of the movie, Blu's biological family is called in by Blu for back up. Roberto brings the Spix's Macaws for help. Felipe summons the Scarlet Macaws to help him defeat Terrin. *The Cavalry Arrives Late: After Terrin is defeated, Eduardo and Mimi arrive, which Blu realizes that they missed the big war. However, they were looking everywhere for Jewel. *Cloudcuckoolander: Sven, Terrin's henchman. *The Dragon: Sven to Terrin. *Creative Closing Credits: All of the characters do many different dances at the film's end credits. *Darkest Hour: Terrin kidnaps Nigel, gets him back to his evil side again, arrests Eduardo, captures Blu, locks his friends in his house, is about to brainwash him, and the Amazon is under his spell so that no one can stop him. *Dance Party Ending: The movie ends with all of the protagonists (incuding Sven) dancing. *Deadpan Snarker: ** Blu gets in on this occasionally in his scenes with Eduardo. ** Enrico, before his Heel Face Turn. Nico: You know, Enrico. You will be bright. Enrico: Are you sure? Rafeal: Yes. You will lead us. Enrico (sarcastically): I figured it out and I will help you. *Demoted to Extra: Mimi, Roberto, Felipe, the Spix Macaws, and the Scarlet Macaws have a lot less to do in this movie. Mimi first appears after the film's final battle, Roberto disappears at the end of the first act, and is absent from the film until the final battle, and Felipe, the Spix Macaws, and the Scarlet Macaws first appear in the final battle. *Deuteragonist: Behind Blu, Nigel's role in the film greatly outweighs that of the other characters, and he even winds up becoming the Big Damn Hero in the end, no strings attached! *Dinky Drivers: Blu's friends commandeer an abandoned truck in pursuit of Terrin and Blu. *Disney Death: Nigel gets killed by the ruins as a result for Blu and his friends crushing a pillar on him. But when Gabi digs him out, he wakes up and gets a personality similar to Blu's. *Disney Villain Death: Terrin was defeated by Nigel, who pushes him off his cliff. *Easy Amnesia: Nigel suffers this after Jewel throws a rock on his head. It not only results in rather convenient selective memory loss, but also changes Nigel's personality substantially. He gains his memories back at the film's climax as a result of Terrin throwing him against a wall. *The Eeyore: Michael (Blu's uncle) becomes this. But at the final fight, he smiles for the first time. *Establishing Character Moment: Terrin has one at the beginning of the movie while watching the news about Blu and his friends on TV. *Evil Chancellor: Terrin was at first Eduardo's grand vizer. But at the climax of the movie, he plots to overthrow him and rule the amazon. *Expy: ** Terrin is similar to Bela from Hotel Transylvania 2. Both are at first servants to the Big Good (Eduardo and Vlad). Both have shorter minutes of screen time in their movie (Terrin has 20 minutes of screen time and Bela has 10 minutes). ** Sven is almost exactly the same as Darth Vader. He works for the Big Bad of the movie (Terrin and the Emperor). They both are sent by the Big Bad to capture the main protagonist (Blu and Luke Skywalker). And during the finale, they betray their masters for a new good life. *Face Heel Turn: Nigel gets his memories back, thanks to Darren who kidnapped him. *The Faceless: Terrin, until the climax of the movie, where he finally reveals his face to the viewer while meeting Nigel for the first time. *Final Battle: Blu leads a revolution (consisting of all of the heroes) against Darrin in order to turn against him. *Four Lines, All Waiting: The film has five storylines: ** Terrin and Sven's plan to take over the Amazon and capture Blu. ** Nigel being nice to Blu. ** Blu's parents arriving in the Amazon. **Carla, Bia, and Tiago being jealous over Nigel playing with Blu. ** Linda, Tulio, and Fernando on their way to the Amazon to congragulate Blu for defeating Nigel. *Guest-Star Party Member: Gabi, throughout the movie. *Heel Face Brainwashing: Nigel, who sits on Blu's chair and gets his brain zapped to be good, comes to save Blu from Terrin. *Heel Face Revolving Door: ** Nigel (suffering amnesia) apologizes to Blu for being mean to him. But at the film's climax, he gets his memories back and betrays Blu that he is working for Terrin. At the end of the movie, Nigel saves Blu from Terrin during the finale. ** Enrico betrays Blu that he is secretly working for Terrin. *Heel Face Turn: The movie has five of them: ** Nigel gets defeated by Jewel, who throws a rock on his head and makes him lose consciousness. When he wakes up, he suffers amnesia and befriends Blu and his friends, except Carla, Bia, and Tiago. ** After Enrico reads the subconscious thoughts of Terrin through Jewel's mind, he finds out Terrin's plan to annihilate the Amazon Rainforst, and quickly changes sides. ** When Sven hears "Let the Birds Go" at the film's climax, he chants along with the protagonists. After that, he betrays Terrin by declaring himself an official member of Blu's team. ** In the final battle, Nigel redeems himself and saves Blu from Terrin by stealing the gauntlet that he got his powers from. ** Gabi struggles with joining Blu's friends. At the end of the movie, she reunites with Nigel after his Big Damn Hero moment. *Heel Realization: When Sven hears "Let the Birds Go", he chants along with the protagonists. *Hope Spot: Blu and his family tell Darren to let the birds go. But he refuses to after they stop chanting. *Large Ham: Mostly in the film, Rafeal becomes this and shouts out words. *The Leader: During the climax when Carla, Bia, and Tiago beg for help finding Blu, Enrico enlists the others in forming a search party. *Little No: Terrin, moments before Blu and Nigel defeat him. *Mook Face Turn: At first, Sven is the deputy to Terrin. But near the end of the movie, he gets fed up with his evil ways and switches sides by telling Eduardo that he is an official member of Blu's team. *The Napoleon: Thomas. *Nothing Can Stop Us Now: After capturing Blu, Terrin triumphantly says, "No one can stop me NOW!" *The Other Darrin: Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, and Bruno Mars are the only three actors not to reprise their roles. Nick Frost, Simon Pegg, and David Tennant replace them. *Soundtrack Dissonance: Electric Light Orchestra's cheerful "Mr. Blue Sky" is the opening of the movie, with the action of Blu's friends fighting Nigel. *Shout-Out: In order to plead Darren to free the birds, Blu chants, "Please, let the Birds Go", which is a reference to the phrase, "Let My People Go!". *Signature Laugh: Terrin has one in the movie: "MWA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!". *The Starscream: Terrin was at first Eduardo's servant (he only talks to him on the intercoms so his face is unseen until the climax of the movie). But he is a terrorist who plots to overthrow Eduardo and take over the Amazon with Nigel by his side. *Tempting Fate: ** At the start of the movie, Nigel explains to Blu, "You'll never stop me now!" Cue Jewel throwing a rock at Nigel's head like a boomerang. ** At the film's climax, Blu tells Susan that nothing bad will happen. Cue Terrin striking to attack Blu and his family. ** During the final showdown, Blu explains to Terrin that he will let the birds go. The others join in. However, Terrin says that the birds are his slaves. ** Terrin asks that anyone will stop him. Cue Nigel entering the battlefield, about to save Blu. * This Is Gonna Suck: Blu, when he thinks Nigel survived from his death at the beginning of the movie and is finally going to kill him, but the crash made him look nice. He also does this when Terrin is going to capture him. *Timeshifted Actor: The film takes place five years after the second movie. So Pedro, Nico, and Roberto have new British accents. *The Woobie: Blu, who got captured by Terrin and is going to be brainwashed by him and Nigel. However, Blu defeats Nigel by making him brainwashed and good. Nigel joins the final battle and arrives to help Blu and his friends defeat Terrin. * You Just Had to Say It: At the end of the movie, Terrin says, "Will anyone ever stop me?". Cue Nigel (now brainwashed by Blu) saying, "I don't think so!".